A Pet and Its Master
by xXCrystal WinterXx
Summary: The world is a dark and cruel place. Females are used as slaves to entertain and fulfill their masters personal needs. Lucy was part of the unlucky bunch and was constantly bought and sold. Now she has landed in the hands of the family that created slaves. Can Lucy escape this disgusting world or does her new Dragneel Master have other things planned for her?
1. Sold to a Dragneel

**I decided to redo this story as the grammar and story line were bugging me. So this is a remake of the original Pet and it's Master, and hopefully I can keep this one going. This story is going to include slavery, torture and abuse, and a little bit of sexual intimacy.**

The world is cruel.

In this era, females are 'things' that lack importance.

Females are toys that fulfil a man's desire.

They are items that are stripped of their self-worth and placed up on a pedestal for show.

The only chance for these females to survive was by following this one rule; to obey every selfish, horrible and disgusting order from their self-centred masters.

Imagine that. Your whole life taken away from you. Having every last hope for humanity stripped away, leaving only darkness and sorrow. To be tortured, raped and dehumanised. To feel worthless and have every last ounce of happiness thrown away like trash.

The world is cruel.

 **~ Lucy ~ 4 years ago**

The room was deteriorating. The walls and floor were swallowed in darkness, leaving the disturbing scent of burnt wood. Tiny rays of white light falling from the ceiling cracks providing little light. A young women, no older than 25, was leaning her fragile back against a damaged wall. Her dull, blonde hair stuck to her pale face, whilst her dress was a dirty white and hung loosely from her shoulders. Even in her distraught state, the women had a beautiful smile plastered to her face. She was staring down at her young daughter whom was snuggling into her lap, attempting to secure the warmth.

"Layla… are you awake?" A tall man stumbled in through the door, holding ripped plastic bags. He carefully strolled over to an old chair and placed the bags down, unpacking them onto a small side table.

"Jude," Layla sighed happily, carefully lifting her daughters head up and onto a dull pillow. She picked herself up, revealing her stick-like figure, and slowly limped towards her husband. "You've out done yourself once again".

The two stood in silence while they were unpacking the bags. There was a loaf of bread, butter, two large water bottles, fruit and vegetables, as well as medication. "How is Lucy? Is she still…" He drifted off, looking at the small figure huddling underneath the blankets.

Layla's face turned into a sad smile, as she opened up the water and took a small sip. "She isn't getting any better… she was sick twice today". She screwed the lid back on and took a deep breath. "Did you run into the other?"

"They were all taken… both the Strauss and the Scarlets" Jude whispered, clenching his fist harshly. Layla felt tears prickling in both eyes. Jude released his fist, and brought Layla into a tight hug.

"Why is Mama crying?" A voice perked up from behind the two. Both parents looked towards their daughter and smiled. Lucy lifted herself off the bed, rubbing her golden-brown eyes. Lucy was 12 years old, and had long blonde hair that reached to her mid-back.

"Mama is crying cause you're turning 12 today, isn't it exciting?" Lucy's eyes lit up. "Sit down and I'll make you you're favourite!" The little girl nodded and strolled over to her chair, picking up a small doll and hugging it tightly.

Layla turned around and took some ingredients from the table. She spread butter onto the bread and cut it up, then she placed lettuce and tomato into a small, cracked bowl. Lucy happily chomped on the stale bread and old vegetables.

After the family had ate, Lucy was tired once again and laid down on the mattress, hugging her precious doll. Layla sat next to her and sang her a happy birthday song in a soothing tone.

…

Jude quickly awoke to the sound of yelling men and barking dogs. He carefully got up, trying not to wake his wife and daughter. He walked over to a crack in the wall and felt his heart stop. The house was surrounded by men wearing black clothes with loaded guns. Jude rushed to Layla's side and shoved her awake. As soon as the barking got louder, Layla fully woke up- accidently waking Lucy as well. Layla was quick on her feet, she picked up Lucy and took her to a small cupboard. She opened the door and shoved Lucy inside. The young girl was scared and small tears started to from around her eyes.

"It's okay Lucy, Mama and Papa are just going to play a game of hide and seek. We will come and get you, and then we will go to sleep again!" Layla hushed, tears forming around her eyes. "No matter what, do not come out! Mama and Papa both love you!"

Layla carefully closed the cupboard door, leaving Lucy in pitch black. She cuddled her doll tighter and listened to the horrifying events play out. There were shrieking screams and loud gun shots. She could hear Jude shouting, and Layla screaming. Hot tears tickled down Lucy's cheeks.

Suddenly the screaming got quieter, and the gun shots stopped. "Check everywhere, there might be more!" An unfamiliar voice called. Items in the house were being smashed and out of nowhere, the cupboard flung open. Light flooded into Lucy's vision. A strong hand pulled her out of the cupboard, forcing her to drop her doll in a puddle of thick blood. The sight in the room caused all tears to stop. Everything stopped. Her father laid in his own pool of blood. Red substances soaking his head, chest and legs. He was dead. Lucy looked around for her mother, but she was no-where to be found.

The images played in her head on a never-ending loop, Lucy didn't even realise she had been thrown into a van until her head collided with a hard, metal wall. Her vision was blurry and all she wanted to do was sleep and wake-up from the horrifying nightmare.

So much for a 12 birthday.

 **~ Lucy ~ Now**

Lucy looked at her nails as she sat in a small waiting room. She and 10 others were waiting to be called up for the auction. She could already hear whistling, bids and disgusting shouts. The girl currently being sold was Lisanna Straus. Lucy remembered how she would play with Lisanna after dark. They became good friends again after working for the same disgusting master together. Lucy could hear the countless bids getting higher.

"Now for this precious, blonde pet. It's such a lovely toy, and she isn't too bad on the eyes" Ivan cheered through the microphone. Lucy huffed in annoyance and groaned. She had learnt that the only way to get through was to block everything out, including her emotions.

Lucy lifted herself from the comfy chair, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she was walking to the stage. She was the spitting image of her mother except with more curves. Lucy was wearing a tight, black dress which barely allowed her to breathe; it was long-enough to just cover her but, but tight enough to make her chest pop more than it was supposed to. She wore knee high socks that were tainted read, and high black heels which were causing blisters. Her hair was dead straight and reached down to her hips. Instead of look 16, she had the appearance of an 18-year-old prostitute.

As the blonde walked onto stage, she heard cheering and wolf-whistles. Most of the men were looking at her chest or trying to take a peak underneath her dress. _Disgusting_. Lucy wished she hadn't been marked as the ' _perfect'_ catch on in the auction, she wished she didn't have natural golden hair that was so rare to find, she wished she didn't have gorgeous chocolate eyes that stood out, and most of all, she wished she hadn't been _blessed_ with this skilly body that was 'sexy'.

"Our pet here is 16 and can easily please anyone with that beautiful mouth of hers" Ivan smirked. Lucy had never done anything sexual or intimate with her masters, regardless of the torture, the humiliation and the beatings. This was why she was thrown from one master to another.

"1 million!" A man called out, eyes full of lust.

"2 Million!" Another one called.

"3 Million!" The prices continued to go up, after a while she just blanked them out and started at the floorboards in front of her.

"50 Million!" A man with long, black hair roared. All head, including Lucy turned to him. It wasn't just the offer that astounded her, it was the voice behind it. "I bid 50 million for the blonde". Lucy felt her stomach turn, that man… that man was the reason behind all the pain and torture.

"50 Million going once!"

Silence.

"Going Twice"

Silence.

"Sold!"

Lucy couldn't help but feel disgust for the man that bought her. She had blanked out for most of the ride, she didn't even care when she was shoved out of the car and onto the cold concrete. Lucy had heard about the Dragneel Family, they were the richest family in Fiore. Their family was the reason the slavery came in place all those years ago. Lucy snapped back to her senses when she was pulled to her feet.

"Lucy, correct?" A girl with short blue hair smiled and made her way into Lucy's vision. "My name is Levy, I'm guessing you're the new… y'know" Levy quickly held Lucy's hand and walked her to the front door.

As the two walked through the mansion, Lucy had time to take in the surroundings. She didn't care for the pretty ornaments, her eyes were darting around looking for weapons or suitable exits. Levy suddenly stopped in front of two grand staircases.

"Natsu!" A voice boomed, bring Lucy back from her thoughts. In front of her, were two large thrones. One of the chairs were occupied by the Dragneel that bought her earlier. He had long black hair that fell into his face, covering one eye. The other was crimson red. On a cushion beside him, was a young lady with long blue hair, she wore a long white dress and bulky collar around her neck. The same collar that all slaves wore.

"Acnologia" The older woman spoke quietly, looking towards the seated man who grunted in return. "I feel- I feel like Natsu shouldn't…" The room echoed with the sound of a slap. It all seemed to happen slowly.

"Shut up Grandeeney" His voice was calm but demanding. Grandeeney quickly held her throbbing cheek and turned towards the ground. Lucy felt her teeth grind against each other and clenched her fist.

"Yes Father?" A young man walked out from a closed room. The first thing Lucy noticed was the pink hair that spiked out in different directions. Then there were his eyes; his onyx eyes portrayed an cold vibe. Brown eyes locked with black. Lucy quickly adverted her eyes and stared in the opposite direction.

"The blond is your new pet, take it to the room, chuck a collar on it and do what you want" Acnologia smirked, before shooing Natsu away. Natsu only nodded an gestured for Lucy to follow him. Hesitantly she did. The two teenagers walked in silence, Nastu was roughly a metre ahead of her and she was glaring daggers at the back of his head. They soon came to a stop, Natsu calmly opened a door and Lucy followed behind him. Lucy made her way to the opposite side of the room, carefully watching as Natsu lean against the door.

"So… you're the new chick Acnologia bought me, eh?" He questioned, looking the blonde from head to toe. Lucy stayed silent, continuing to glare at her new master. "Quit the glares, I own you" The man smirked at Lucy.

"So what? You think I'm going to just sit here and listen to all your commands? Pinky?!" Lucy spat, venom dripping from every word.

"Oh, I think you will. After all…" He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. He was quite tall compared to her and it was slightly intimidating Lucy. Natsu forcefully grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Lucy continued to glare. "I can do whatever I want to you" Lucy slapped his hand and moved away. "By the way, my hair isn't pink, It's Salmon!" He grumbled.

"It's pink" she mumbled back, looking away from him.

Lucy was stuck with yet another idiot.

 **Well there you have it. Hope you enjoy and will post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Hurt, Betrayal and Love?

**Chapter Two! Hope you enjoy reading, I have already started on Chapter three so I can't wait to post it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

~Two years later~

In one of the rooms on the top floors, a young blonde sat on a velvet, red couch. Light was spread across the room, producing a warm, satisfying heat for the woman. Her golden blonde hair, that was emitting a halo-like glow, was pulled up into a loose ponytail, while her brown eyes were deep in concentration. Lucy sat comfortably in a half-sitting, half-lying position. She was carefully holding a tattered book in one hand, while the other was supporting a sleeping blunette. Wendy decided to join her a couple of hours ago with the hope of joining her read. Lucy had promised to teach Wendy to read in secret, but the tired blunette ended up dozing off half way through. Lucy continued to read the old book.

She finally finished reading the last few pages. Lucy shut the book carefully and lowered it into the crook of the couch, stuffing a pillow in front of it. A content sigh escaped unintentionally as she looked out into the garden. The mansion itself had a large garden, flowers blooming vibrantly over the field, and fountains producing ice-blue water. It was peaceful, which was extremely rare for a Friday afternoon. However, peace wasn't allowed to last very long.

A door down the hallway slammed, echoing throughout the house. Lucy perked up and sighed, she looked down at Wendy and gave her a little nudge. The young girl slowly opened her eyes, a petite yawn escaping her lips. Another door slammed. This time, Wendy was wide awake. She opened her eyes widely and looked towards the door. Her small arms were clinging tightly around the 18-year-old. Finally, the anticipation stopped, and Lucy stood up, the young girl still clinging on. The door creaked open and three figures walked in behind her master.

"Welcome home… Master" Lucy held back a snarl. The pinkette lowered his head to the floor, covering his darkened eyes. The smell of alcohol lingering off of him. His father made him drink again.

"Wendy. Out" Natsu ordered. He made his way over to his sleeping quarters, and pulled the tie away from his neck.

"B-but Natsu… What abou-" Wendy was cut off when Lucy covered her mouth. The blonde grimaced, removing her hand from Wendy and nodded towards the door. Slowly and reluctantly, Wendy complied and rushed out the door. When she was out of the room, Acnologia shut the door and locked it. The older man made his way towards Lucy with a smirk. He ran his hand down the side of her body, and tugged at the fabric covering her legs.

"What's with this outfit… _bitch"_ he sneered. Lucy was wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. She hated exposing herself and found some clothes in the spare room that weren't used. "I thought I ordered you to wear that outfit". The outfit was a red-lingerie set that left her bruised stomach and legs exposed. "Well? Why aren't you wearing it?" No reply. A large slapping sound echoed through the closed room as a hand came in contact with a cheek. Lucy didn't wince, she didn't even make a move. Her glare stayed fixated on the older male. "Natsu" He called out to the 19-year-old who was leaning against the wall, facing away from the abused girl. "Show her what happens when they disobey orders".

Natsu let out a sinister grin, however there was a glint of guilt in his onyx eyes. "Gladly" It rolled of the tongue like poison, he stalked towards Lucy, gliding his hands over her body and tugging at her jumper. "Take it off" he demanded, however there was no answer. "Take it off, or I will let every man in this room have their way with you". He was serious. Lucy hesitantly took off her jumper and shirt, leaving only her bra and jeans. He looked at every part of her body, scowling at her new bruises. He nodded towards her jeans. Lucy obediently took off the final piece covering her lingerie. As quickly as she could, she attempted to cover herself. Natsu turned his head away and gave a pleading look toward Acnologia, he grunted in return and nodded. The young man turned back to Lucy and in an instant, had her pinned up against the wall with a painful thud. Natsu pinned both her arms above her head, and had one knee pushed between her two legs.

"Strip her" Natsu flicked his head over to the deep voice. His father was serious. Natsu looked back to Lucy, her eyes didn't show determination, they showed fear. Natsu adverted his gaze and growled quietly. He could hear the camera behind him recording and this made him growl louder.

"You're going to stand there while I take these off" He hissed into her ear. She bit and looked the other way, holding back the sobs that wanted to escape. She wasn't just humiliated; she was vulnerable as every male in the room started at her bare body. Natsu raised a fist and brought it to her stomach. That happened repeatedly. Fists collided with all parts of her body. Everything was going numb. Natsu stopped the punches and moved his large hand to her breast. Painfully squeezing it. He dug his fingernails into one of them, small spots of blood forming around them.

"We're done" He muttered, releasing Lucy from his grip. The blonde collapsed in pain, sobbing loudly into her arms, not caring about who was watching. She had blood dripping from several parts of her body and new bruises were forming over old ones. "Leave" He commanded, "I want to have some fun with my slave by myself" Natsu growled as he watched the older men leave.

"You're too nice Natsu, someday that will kill you" His father warned, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Natsu walked to the door and locked it. He leaned his head against the door and sighed. The sobbing behind him stopped. He turned to see the blonde had collapsed into a slumber, most likely from the pain and humiliation. Natsu walked over to the female and picked her up gently.

"Nat..su" She mumbled quietly, cuddling into her abuser. He gritted his teeth and made his way over to his bed. Carefully, he placed her down and covered her up with the blanket.

He gently placed his hand on her head and slowly brushed her golden locks away from her face. "I'm so sorry Luce. I promise we will get through this". Natsu got up and left the room, punching his fist against one of the walls in the hallway, hot tears streaming down his face.

Natsu left the manor, ignoring and glaring at the maids and butlers that attempted to stop him. Before he knew it, he was at the bottle shop. He bought several bottles of liquor and a pack of cigarettes. He wandered to an abandoned house he used to visit when he was younger. His mother used to secretly take him there when he was 6. She used to visit a friend that had a daughter around the same age. He peered down at the dried-up blood across the floor, he never forgot her face… nor the bloodied mess that occurred that one night. He shook the thought out of his mind. After four bottles of Vodka, Natsu pushed himself off the floor and staggered to the table. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up in an attempt to smoke his problems away. He the burning cigarette to the ground, stomping on it several times before picking up another bottle of vodka.

He hated the fact that he had to hurt someone that would do anything for him to be safe.

He hated the fact that he was the face of slavery.

He hated the fact that he had to hurt every single beautiful feature of her.

He hated the fact that she flinched every time a male went near her.

She hated the fact the she still loved him after everything.

Most of all, He hated the fact that he could never love her back.

 **Please write a review and hopefully I will get the next chapter out soon!**


End file.
